Escape
by MapliaInTheBeautifulWorld831
Summary: I never expected this to happen. Why did I make that wish? My days have darken because of this sudden twist. Please don't tell me its destiny that caused this change. Dont say longitivtiy because distance can't keep my family from me. Im surrounded by new faces but I will remember yours even more. Im in a new home and new places. Will I ever find the right door? UNDER MAINTENANCE!
1. Chapter 1: Be careful vat you wish for

**Hi! I'm MITBW and this is the new fixed first chapter of Escape! Thank you for reading and please comment any changes it needs or if it's good or not! I will post a chapter every month but sometimes I'll post more than one! :D! I hope you enjoy it! c:**

***The Hetalia characters will not show up until later into the story!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Be careful vat you wish for

"Adelayde," I feel a hand shake my shoulder "Get up!"

I groan, "Five more minutes, Addison."

"But Layde, zed plane is about to land." He whines.

"Fine," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. I stretched out my arms and legs. It took eleven hours by plane from San Francisco, California to our current location, Japan.

Addison engulfs me in a bear hug, "I can't wait to go to Mountain Fuji and see zed sakura trees..." He continues with excitment as I tune him out to look out the window. I decided to not tell him that we have seen cherry blossoms in Germany or the cherry blossoms haven't bloomed yet since it's the end of February. I didn't have the heart to ruin his excitement. The view from my window is absolutely breathtaking. The scene slowly disappears as the airport comes in sight.

"Welcome to Tokyo!" I hear the Captain speak over the intercom "We are now landing at the Narita Airport! Thank you for flying with us." He repeats the sentence in a few different languages. I could understand a few of them.

"Vat are ve going to do first, Vater?" Addison finally stopped bouncing off walls to ask my Vater, who was sitting next to my Mutter behind us. His arms still wrapped around me.

"Addison, ve still have a few trains to catch till ve get to Nagoya."

"Aw, man." Addison sighs

"Is zat vere Mt. Fuji is?" I ask while looking across the aisle at my Mutter.

She replies, "Ja, If zed veather is nice, ve might be able to climb zed mountain."

Addison cheers. I laugh at my twin's behavior and get my bag together.  
My brother does not act like a child all the time. Sometimes he can really be serious. I wouldn't want to get in his way when he was playing fussbal. (Which is soccer in America) I'm the opposite. I have absolutely no hand eye-coordination and am very clumsy. I'm more of a music person. Although we both play piano, I also play the violin. My thoughts were interrupted by my brother pulling my arm out of my seat and off the plane.  
"Vhat now, Vater?" My brother asks when we retrieve our entire luggage.

"Ve have to take ze JR NEX to Shinagawa vich vill take an hour. Zen take ze Tokaido Shinkansen Nozomi Train to Nagoya. Since it's only eight in zed morning, ve vill be zere in three hours. " Vater says before giving us his big warming smile. My dad has a type of smile that you just cannot help but smile back. At that time our rental car shows up and we put our stuff inside. It takes about thirty minutes to get to the Narita Train Station.

On the way to Shinagawa I sit next to my Vater. While, Addison and my mom sit across the aisle from us.

I sigh, "So, vat is it zis time?"

He gives me an eyebrow raise, "Vat are you talking about, meine Blume?

I smile at the childhood nickname before replying, "Zis trip to Japan." We just got back from a trip to America and now we are on another one! I really don't mind. It's interesting to see the landmarks of the different countries.

"I see. Ve vill only be here for a few days. Zere is a meeting zed day efter tomorrow zat I have to attend."

"Oh. Are ve allowed to go?"

"Ja! Of course!" My Vater exclaims with a smile.

I return a small smile. _'I love being with my family but I don't like those meetings. There's too many people. I've met some of them before. They all are from different countries so I always look up each country the person is from. Like this one guy who loves hamburgers who is from America. But I forgot his name. Oh well, maybe I could find a quiet place to read.'_ I think to myself. Before I knew it, we were at the Shinagawa Station.

While we are waiting in the line to travel to Nagoya, Addison pulls me away.

"LET'S GO TO ZED AQUARIUM!" Addison yells as I try to hide myself from the people staring our way.

"I guess ve could get zed next train zat leaves at 11" My Vater says as him and mom walk up to us.

Addison cheers and I smile softly. We all go through the entrance of the Aquarium.

"Schwester, look at zed turtles!" Addison blurts out while dragging me closer. I smiles at him before looking at the giant sea turtle.

I was looking at the jellyfish when I hear two red-headed boys laughing about how a blonde boy fell into the turtle area. Thinking it was Addison, and fearing the worst, I ran to the turtle cage. When I looked in to the exhibit, I saw a blonde boy, but with violet eyes instead of dark blue. He was a pretty handsome guy and he looks about my age. Knowing that I couldn't just leave him there helpless, I lead him to the wall below me.

It took him awhile, because he tripped and fell into water, but he finally got to me, I reached out and grabbed his 's too much for me to bring up myself, so I'm thankful when I see a strong arm grab the blonde's other hand. After getting up, the blonde lightly places a kiss on my hand. I look to the guy who helped and I actually had to look up just to see his face. "Zank you." I say in my quiet voice.

The guy replies, "Welcome." He has a deep baritone voice. When I turn back to the blonde he is still rambling on about how I'm his hero.

"Are you okay?" I ask the unknown man. After asking, I tilt my head down in embarrassment.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks to you, Princess. I don't know where I would be without you! I am forever in your favor my dear." He hugs me. I'm not use to being hugged my anyone except my family so I freeze.

"There you are. Excuse me, Miss." A boy with black hair asks while pushing up his glasses. "Is he bothering you?" This guy is just as handsome as Blondie. He has onyx eyes instead of violet. I quietly sigh in relief that Glasses saved me from his stranger's death hugs.

I shake my head, "I'm glad your okay." I says as he releases me, which allows me to breathe. I look around, realizing the guy who helped me is gone.

"Please, at least join my friends and I! It's the least I can do for a beautiful girl like you. " The guy says while smiling and handing me a white rose that appeared out of nowhere. I give them both a small smile.

"I'm sorry." I say while shaking my head. I bow as an apology and out of respect.

"Before you go, I must know the name of my hero." The Blondie asks. I know better than give my name to strangers no matter how nice they seem so I give him my middle name.

"Kaede."

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

The glasses guy sighs, "I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. Tamaki, please, leave this women alone, we have to catch up with the group." His glasses cause a glare making it hard to tell what his eyes are saying. My Vater always told me to look at someone's eyes because its the window into their soul.

"When I find those twins, I'm going to kill them! Momma! Those shady twins locked me up!" Tamaki yells. 'I wonder if he means those two red-headed guys I saw. And who is momma?' I think to myself.

Thinking that's my cue to leave, I quietly slip away. But I still managed to hear the glasses guy say that Tamaki scared me away then he starts scolding the Blondie like he's a child. I don't have time to feel bad for the violet eyed guy before I find my family. I put the beautiful white rose in my hair.

"LAYDE! vere did you go?" Addison questions.

"Oh, just walking around." I reply as Addison wraps me in a big hug. We begin to walk through the Aquarium once again.

We were sitting at a table when my Vater's phone goes off. He gives us an apologizing look before raising from his seat and walking away to talk to whoever was on the phone.

When he returns my Mutter asks him who it was.

"Vell zed train ve were going to ride vas hijacked and Headquarters vas vondering if ve vere okay. Zere's vas no deaths but one had a gun." Headquarters is what we call the organization my father works for. I don't really know what he does but all I know is that he is a spy.

"It's a good thing ve vent here, instead." My look-on-the-brightside mother says.

"By vat? Zombies?" Addison asks. Sadly, he's serious. Why did the stupid American guy make him watch scary movies? I sighed.

My family looks at me, my mom asks, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Ja, I'm fine. I'm just glad ve're alive." I smile.

"You can zank God for zat." My Mutter said.

We leave the Aquarium and take our seats on the train. Sitting next to my brother, I decide to pull out my history book from my bag.

"Vater, vho vell be there?" He knows what I mean by this question. I'm not wanting to know the names of the people but from what country they are from.

After he gives me the information, I look up the countries. The only thing I like about these meetings is that I get to ask questions about the country the person is from. I have learned a lot at these meetings. I've never been inside of the meeting room. So my Mutter, Addison, and I have to wait outside until the party the Host person has afterwards. It's weird how I can remember what country each person is from but I can't remember names or faces. The only thing I know about these meetings, is that my dad has to attend them. It is a need for him, as a spy, to be at every meeting. So my family and I travel a lot. Sometimes it's just a few countries over but this year was the first year we actually left the continent.

"Mutter, could ve go to Mt. Fuji first?" I overhear by twin ask.

"Of course, sweetheart! Zed weather is clear today so ve can climb it." My Mutter answers.

_'I love hiking and nature. When I finished all of my homework and when I had nothing else to do, I would hike in the woods behind our house. We own over fifty acres, but we don't have any farm animals. My family has a lot of money but less than some people. I can't wait till we hit those trails.'_ I think to myself with a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Addison asks in a serious tone. His seriousness only lasts for a few seconds before forming into a grin.

"I haven't been hiking in a while." I said.

"It von't be too long now. Ve vell be zere momentarily." My father tells us.

Thirty minutes later, my family and I take our bags into our hotel room. We managed to get two of the biggest rooms in this five-star hotel. My twin and I share a bed while our parents sleep in the room next to ours. This place also has a gym and a pool. After getting out stuff organized and the fight over the side of the bed has ended, we leave for Mt. Fuji.

* * *

"I'll beat you zere!" My brother yells behind his back as he takes off running to the mountain top.

I laugh as I take off after him, leaving our parents with shaking heads and smiles.

I don't know how long it took but I reached the top just when the sun starts setting. I smiled, thanking God for the beauty in front of me and that I remembered to pack my camera in my bag. Right after I took the picture, I hear someone huffing and gasping for air. I laugh once I see a face much like my own.

The only difference between our faces is our eyes. Although they are blue, my brother's eyes are a dark shade of blue than mine. It's hard to tell us apart except that my hair is a lot longer than his. People got us confused when we were younger. I was always mistaken for Addison instead of the other way around. Even if I wore a dress people would mix us up. Addison is taller than me, while he is 5'11, I'm only 5'6.

"How-huff-did you-deep breath- get here so fast?" Addison questions as he tries to retrieve his breath.

I shrug, "I'm use to hiking mountains."

Addison and I have time to ourselves, so I let my mind wander. _'I wonder what would happen if things were different. What if I wasn't a twin? What if I was in another family? What would we be doing now? I do love my family very much but I can't help but wonder. I love my life, but its boring. All I have is my family and Addison. Sometimes, I wonder if one day something amazing will happen and change everything?'_

When the sun completely sets, my parents arrive. Surprisingly, we are the only people here. My Mutter, thinking ahead like she always does, brought a bag with a few blankets.

"People are not allowed here at zis time, but I managed to pull a few strings." My Vater says.

Addison and I tell him thank you and run up to hug him. We all sit down and watch the stars come out.

"Look a shooting star!" I exclaim.

"Make a vish, meine Blume!" My Vater says from his spot next to me.

I close my eyes and make a wish, _'I wish something could happen that changes everything.'_ I wish to myself. _'Maybe it's a stupid wish but change is a good thing, right?'_

"Vat did you vish for, Layde?" Addison asks me.

"If I tell you zen it von't come true." I reply.

"I bet I can change zat." Addison said. I can hear the mischief in his voice. Addison gets up to his knees and starts tickling me.

"Addison-laughs-STOP!" I try to get out clearly but it fails. "Vater help!"

Instead of helping, my dad joins Addison and they both tickle me.

"PLEASE stop" I beg.

We hear a snap and someone yell in Japanese. Our laughter ends, instantly. We see black shadows moving in the treeline. I quickly wipe away the tears that formed because I was laughing too hard. We heard people step out but we can't see their faces. We didn't have to hear anything to know that they have surrounded question is, who is they?

"Hello again, Viktor." An Italian voice says in the dark. The moonlight hits his face, lightening the long scar on his right cheek. _'Again? Who is this guy? How does he know my dad?'_ I think to myself.

"Cattivo." My Father says with hate.

"Oh come on, don't b-eh like dat! You knew I was coming back! Are you not happy to see me, old friend? Lucky for me, you brought your family! Now no one will know what happened to you!" This guy, Cattivo, says.

"Leave us alone, Cattivo." My Vater replies as he gets up to stand in front of us. I am the closest one to my protective dad.

"You know I can't do dat, Vik. Get dem, boys!" Cattivo then shouts out orders in Italian and in Japanese.

I hear the sound of a knife sliding through skin and a grunt in pain.

"Vater!" I yell as loud as I have ever yelled before.

My dad falling to his knees was the last thing I saw before the moonlight disappears and everything goes completely black.

* * *

**A/N: This is the new fixed chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! In fact, if there's anything you don't like or anything that needs changes, please tell me! Thank you for reading this story and I hope you will join me on the rest of Adelayde's story! If anyone has any questions don't hesitate to ask! I hope you have a wonderful day! Oh and Schwester means sister in german. This story starts on February 28, 2013. Love, MITBW**


	2. Chapter 2: White - the symbol of hope

**I don't own OHSHC.**

Chapter 2: White - the symbol of hope.

"Name?" A guard asks me, I'm guessing a few hours, after being taken. I guess they need to keep a file about us?

I reply, "Adelayde Kaede Shuneman" I still have the white rose in my hair. I don't understand how it managed to stay so beautiful and delicate.

"Age?" The guy, who I call Curly because of his curly brown hair, questions.

"Sixteen." Why does he need to know this information?

"Hometown?" Curly asks. I'm getting real tired of these questions.

"Munich, Germany." Home. I miss home very much. I havent been home in weeks. I wonder who will take care of our flower shop? And will Elisabeth continue taking care of my dog, Blume?

"You may return to your cell." Curly says as he finished writing everything down. I still don't know why they need this information. We are the only 'prisoners' in this place.

I don't remember what happened after last night. I woke up inside of a prison cell. I remember being taken by a man of the name, Mercutio Also, I learned that Cattivo (AN: Cattivo means evil in Italian) is in his mid-twenties. I'm guessing that we still are in Japan. There are Japan guards everywhere, and Italian ones.

I haven't seen my family. I don't even know if my Vater survived or not. I don't know if they are in the same corner I am or in a different area. I don't know what is going to happen. All that I know is that I'm trapped here.

*Three weeks later*

Everyday, I pray that God would kill me because I would rather die than be tortured. Twice a week, Cattivo takes me out of my cell and punishes me. One day I passed out and woke up without clothes. The first week of my being here, Cattivo branded me with a symbol I haven't seen yet, on my left shoulder. I hate this place. This prison room is dark and cold, I haven't seen sunlight for weeks. I think these rooms we are held in was a basement or something. My family and I haven't seen each other. I live in fear every second of my life that they could be dead. Maybe it's best if they were dead. Cattivo only gives us food every day or so. He could be giving the rest of my family more, or less.

Sometimes, I would be woken up by screaming. I figured out that Cattivo tortures each of us on a different day but it's always the same day in a week, or two days in my case. Since I was the youngest one, he decided to give me two days instead of one, which meant I got the worst of it. He thought that giving me the worst treatment would make me tell him my Vati's secret. His many ways of punishment left noticable and unforgettable scars all over my body. Cattivo's favorite way of tormenting me was fire. He would catch my skin on fire, I couldn't do a thing about it. No matter what pain I went through I wouldn't tell him anything. Besides, I didn't know the secret myself.

My cell door opens and on instinct I hide in the corner. I didn't have to look at the shadows face to know it's Cattivo. He pulls me up to my feet and drags me out of the room. He takes me to his torture room. The first thing I see is a bucket full of iced cold water. He hasn't done this too me before but I got an idea of what was going to happen. Cattivo tied my hands behind me. He put his hand on my cheek and started to rub my cheek. Cattivo lightly touches the surprisingly still alive white rose in my hair. He always did something like this before he tortured me. It was like I was a toy to him. I hated him touching me, but I couldn't do anything about it. Cattivo tilted my chin and forced his lips on mine. I couldn't get away or protest before he violently pushed my head into the bucket for a few minute. I didn't have time to catch my breath before because of his deadly kiss. It felt like forever before he lifted my head out. I could never fight back, he is too strong. If I didn't speak he would repeat this action. This went on so long that I couldn't move anything. I felt dead. To be honest, I wish I was. After a while I passed out. I don't know what happened or how much time has passed before I woke up. There was no one in the room and my hands were free. Cattivo must have thought I was dead. I quietly thanked whoever freed me before I get up and silently walk out the room. I could hear laughter and people talking upstairs. The guards and Cattivo are probably partying or something. Taking the chance to escape, I look for an exit. I find a set of stairs and leave. Opening the door, I find out that the sun is shining and that the place I was once held was a cellar. I ran and never looked back. I silently thanked God that I was able to escape. Even when I was about to give out, I kept running. I had to hide in the woods since it was still light outside. The bright sun has never felt so good.

* * *

The sun was setting, so I deemed it safe to come out of the woods but still stick close to it. It has been a few hours since I have escaped. I didn't get very far before a women in a blue car notices me and stops. I started to run away but the women called after me.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?" The women asks. At that moment, I turn around and look at her. I gasped at the same time she did. Her gasp was a lot louder than mine because of my current condition.

"Adelayde? Is that you?" She asks. I nod my head. The women, whose name is Elisabeth Gottschalk, runs and gives me a hug. She is a partner of my father, I have known her for five years. Elisabeth is in her late twenties.

She tells me that she is on her way to Tokyo as a missionary for a few weeks. Elisabeth wants me to go with her. When Elisa helps me to the car, I didn't get very far before passing out.

I'm woken up by something licking my hand.

"Blume." My voice cracks in the middle of saying her name. My throat is sore because the only talking I have done in the past few weeks is screaming.

Blume licks my face, I haven't seen her since January.

"I decided to take her with me," Elisabeth pats Blume's head. "You raised her well!"

"Thank you." I say with my german accent.

Elisa exclaims, "Hun, I'm going to take you to the hospital, is that okay?" I nodded my head and Elisa headed to the nearest hospital.

We get to the hospital in less than thirty minutes. I saw a sign that read the town name, Nagano, and the hospital name, Ootori Medical Center. We both walk in, I kinda wobble in. Elisabeth must have been here before because she asks for a certain doctor, that I didn't hear the name of, to check me out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we leave the hospital with my shoulder, arms, and stomach wrapped in bandages. Elisa bought me a hoodie to wear over my arms. The doctor was very nice and a good friend of Elisa and my father. My father. I push those thoughts out of my mind.

"Layde, we will be in Tokyo in about three hours. I'm rented a house there so there's no need for hotels." Elisa said with a smile. Elisa has black hair like my mother but hazel eyes instead of brown. She is not as small as my mutter, reaching about 5'8".

I nod my head, a slight smile comes to my face at my nickname. The smile dissipates once I think of Addison. Blume nudges my hand, thankfully bring me out of my thoughts. I pet her softly.

"You don't have to tell me hun, but how did you escape?" Elisabeth asks. I have dreaded this questions. I shrugged my shoulders.

Elisabeth questions, "You mean you don't know?" I nod my head. "I'm glad you're here.. Do you anything about the others?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak at the moment.

My icy blue eyes meet her hazel ones. Her eyes were full of sympathy. Why should she feel sorry for me? I don't deserve it. There other people in the world who have it worst than I do. My own family has it worst than me. They deserve sympathy, not me. I turn to the window and look up at the stars. It was around sunset when we went to the Hospital so we will be in Tokyo soon. I think today is the twenty-second of March but I'm unsure.

Elisabeth and I ride in silent until reaching Tokyo. She stopped at a little café a couple of blocks from the house to order something to eat. I didn't know what to eat so Elisa just got a bunch of food. Even though I haven't had this much food at my finger tips for the past three weeks I eat slowly savoring each bite as if it was my last. I couldn't risk getting sick.

Inside the house, she decided to give me a haircut so I would look more different, my once long blonde hair is now so short it could barely go pass my ears. My hair was that short in the past but I decided to grow it out two years ago. I don't even know who my icy blue eyes and blonde hair came from. My mother has long black hair with brown eyes. My Vati has dark brown hair and amber eyes. My twin brother, Addison, has hair just like mine and his eyes are a few shades darker. Even though I am a girl and he is a boy, no one was able to tell us apart until I was fourteen. You would think that people could tell us apart but I guess they weren't smart enough to realize it. Only our parents could tell us apart.

The house we were staying at was just a two bedroom rent house. With one and a half bathrooms, a little kitchen, and an open living room that's connected to the kitchen and a small dining area. My house in Germany was a lot bigger than this house. My family was actually pretty rich because of the fact that my dad is a spy. We weren't as rich as some people though. I'm thankful that Elisa found me. She also enrolled me into some private highschool. It's not like the highschool I'm use to in Germany. This one is for the rich and probably famous but some people can get in by a scholarship. I got accepted as a History scholarship student into the Ouran Highschool Academy. Since I enrolled late and because of my situation, the Chairman, Mr. Suoh told me to start on the eight of April instead of the fifth. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I see my brother. It hurts how much I look like him now. I also wonder how I'm going to fit in. I'm not very good at meeting new people or making friends. The only other friends I've had is Addison and Blume. Elisa and I decide to take hiding my identity even further so Cattivo can't find me. I changed my name to Tsukino Mayonaka. (A/N: In japanese Tsukino means moon and Mayonaka means midnight.) We decide that I would be enrolled as a second-year class-A male student.

The bedroom I am staying in looks so empty. There's barely any furniture, but at least it's better than nothing.

I don't have any belongings except for a picture I managed to keep hidden in my cell from Cattivo. On my last day, I hid it in my bra. I hope it wasn't ruined. It is a picture of my family that we used on our Christmas card a few months ago. That picture is the only thing I have left.

**The next day**

Elisabeth takes me shopping and buys me some new clothes. We got a dress incase I ever need one and a lot of guy clothes. That day, I decided to repay her back for being so sweet to me by helping her pay for groceries and rent. I got a job at a nearby bookstore/café. The name of it is Hitori's bookstore and café. I love reading books so the job suits me well. My boss is very nice. He is a close friend of Elisabeth and when he heard what happened he hired me instantly. He told me that he is here for me if I ever need someone to talk to. I start the job on Monday. I still have about a week or so until I start school. Elisabeth tells me that I have to call her by her fake name which is, Ayame Sasuki.

When we return to our current home, Blume attacks me in kisses. I'm so glad I have her. Being abducted by Cattivo was like being forced into battle. The pain and my escape was only the beginning. Getting my family back will be the most challenging obstacle yet. I will get them back, even if it costs me my life. _'I won't forget you guys I promise. I will return. I miss you and I love you guys very much. I won't give up.'_ I promised my family as I laid my head down on the pillow. I think about the way my dad's laugh can brighten any room no matter how gloomy it is. I remember my mom's angelic voice singing me lullabies that would help me fall asleep when I was little. I also think of the white rose, the symbol of hope, sitting on my night side table, as perfect as it was when the blonde guy gave it to me. My eyes start to close but not before seeing a picture of my brother wearing his famous smirk on his face.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Tsukino-kun!" My new boss, Hitori exclaims as I walk through the doors on my first day of the job.

I give him a silent wave as I set my bag in my locker, put on my name tag, and check in for my shift. Mr. Hitori gives me the male uniform to help me hide my identity.

Mr. Hitori shakes his head, "Quiet as ever, I see." I'm not the only worker here, there's two other people who work here besides me, one's name is Noemi Amarante and I don't know the other person. Noemi is working in the café area when she gets here, while I'm taking over the book section.

Someone taps my shoulder, causing me to jump, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" I turn to look up at the customer, but his eyes hid behind dark hair.

I nod my head and stand up straight, I take a deep breath before speaking, "Can I help you?" He barely heard me because it came out as a whisper.

"Yes, do you have a manga here called Caramel Kiss?" He said, slightly embarrassed. Why shouldn't he be? That manga is about prince characters and love that lasts forever. It's hard to believe a boy with a tough exterior reads stuff like that.

I nod my head before leaving and then returning with the book. I notice that the boy also carries a cat puppet. Even though he looks creepy, as most would say, he seems like a nice guy.

"Thank you. My sister's going to love it even though she is afraid of me." The man looks down. I didn't know what to do so I just silently went to my place behind the counter. The man, who eyes are icy blue like mine, buys the book but doesn't leave just yet.

"Do you like black magic?" The guy questions.

I've read about black magic but I've really never tried it, so I shrug.

"Would you like a free Belzeneff doll?" The man asks me.

Assuming that Belzeneff is the cat puppet he is carrying, I nod my head.

The man smiles, kinda in a creepy way but it doesn't affect me, hands me a mini cat doll silimiar to his.

"Thank you." I tell the icy blue-eyed guy.

"You're welcome. You can use that doll to curse anyone you want." The man says as he leaves the store. The doll I received is actually pretty cute. I don't think I would curse someone, no matter how much they deserve it.

"Hey your the new employee, Tsukino rite?" A girl with purple hair asks.

I nod my head as she looks down as her shoes. Her hair is straight and comes to her shoulders. She looks up to meet my eyes, showing off her bright light blue eyes.

She holds out her hand to shake mine, "Noemi Amarante, nice to meet ya!" Right after shaking her hand, the bell chimes, causing her to reappear at her spot in the café.

This will be one interesting job. That's a good thing right? Maybe I could actually make friends who are not related to me.

* * *

After my shift ended, I stopped by the market to grab some groceries and headed home. When I got inside, Ayame was making tea while Blume was asleep on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart! How was your first day of work?" Ayame asks once she heard the door open and close.

"Fine." I replied when I set down the sacks.

"Only fine? You didn't meet any hot prince or devil who wears prada?"

I shook my head while a smile appears on my face. Ayame is more like an older sister to me than a mother figure.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ayame asks.

I shrug, "Whatever you want."

"Alrighty then! It'll be done soon." Ayame says as she goes back to the kitchen.

I patted Blume's head as I went to my room. I decided to put the doll next to the picture frame Ayame got me and the white rose. That blonde boy must have put something on it or it would've died by now. I'm glad it's still alive. This white rose gives me hope.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. **


	3. Chapter 3: PLAY BALL!

**Hey readers! Please forgive the late chapter! It's longer then the chapters before it so maybe you guys won't hate me Please enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: PLAY BALL!

Arriving at the club, I am shocked at the number of girls there. I don't think I've ever seen so many girls at a club before. Maybe the Host Club is more popular than I thought. I set the sack down on the table before sitting down myself.

"Kaede-san, would you mind serving the coffee to the guest? The other club members are busy with customers at this time." Kyoya tells me just as I sat down.

"Yes, Ootori-Senpai." I said as I went into the kitchen. Carrying a tray full of cups with instant coffee I walk to the nearest table. I try my best to hide my face and ignore the twins' act. Do girls actually like that kind of stuff?

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I said giving them all a shy smile.

"Yes, we would. Thank you Kae-kun!" The girls at the twins' table. I think I saw one of them blush but I couldn't really tell.

I replied, "Your welcome" I didn't notice the other host members keeping a sharp-eye on me as I walk to the next table.

"Kae-kun, are you going to become a host like how Haruhi did?" one of the girls at Tamaki's table asks me.

I shrugged as I poured one of the girls a cup of tea.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you will become a good host" She says giving me a smile.

"Thank you" I respond and smile back at her. The girl, Akira, is now a slight shade of red.

I set the now empty tray back into the kitchen and took a seat in an empty table away from everyone else. Taking out a book I started to read. A couple of days after I arrived in Tokyo I got a job working at a bookstore. Reading is my next favorite subject besides history. I love to read because I just focus on the main character and the life they live instead of my life. The clock strikes five o'clock bringing me out of my book.

"I am sorry Ladies but the host club activities are winding down for the day. Before you leave, come to me to check out our newest items if you haven't already. I hope to see you all tomorrow." Kyoya said while giving his host smile.

I glanced up from my book and looked around at the club members. It was then that I realized that the male members of the host club are more handsome than any other guys at Ouran. I think to myself before shaking my head. They doesn't know I am girl so there's no reason for me to think stuff like that.

After all the customers left, I'm still sitting at the table reading. I hear someone pull out a chair and sit next to me. When I look up from my book the club crowds around me.

"Yes?" I say while raising my eyebrow.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Tamaki opens his mouth to speak but Kyoya beats him to it, "I was reading your profile today and it was missing a lot of information. Why is that?"

"My profile is none of your business, Ootori-Senpai." I say to Kyoya with annoyance in my words. _'Who does this guy think he is?'_ I thought as I closed the book after marking my place.

"Actually it is, Yoko-san. You see, I am the third son of the Ootori Family. My father wants me to learn everything about anyone who steps foot in this school for business purposes." Kyoya states while glaring at me. _'Oh so that's who he is.'_

I glare at him with the same amount of force. How could I be of any importance to his father? I don't even know his father! It's not problem that he has to try to impress his father by being a know-it-all.

"What was missing?" I ask.

"Well, it said nothing of your parents, your old house, or anyone you or your family had contact with while in Germany." Kyoya answers.

'Should I tell them? I sure if they tell the police afterwards and then Mr. Cattivo would definitely would kill my family. What excuse could I have?'

I sighed. _'I can't tell anyone and I don't want to take a risk. For the sake of my family, I'm going to lie, even if I lose people who could become my friends.'_

"My family died in a fire." I said looking down at my book. I didn't want to go into any details because I'm sure they could understand why there wouldn't be much information in my profile. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. I was always good at lying and fake crying. After a while I glanced up at the club.

Honey, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou look at me with tears in their eyes. Haruhi gives me a sad smile. Mori has a straight face but I see sadness in his eyes. Kyoya stares at me his eyes hidden by a glare in his glasses. Does he know something? If he does then maybe I can trick him somehow into believing me.

"We are sorry Kae-kun!" Honey says causing me to feel guilty about how nice they are being.

"No, don't be. It's okay. I've learned to just move on."

"Was it just your parents who died in the fire?" Kyoya questioned with a glare in his glasses that hides his beautiful onyx eyes. All of the club members have beautiful eyes. As weird as it sounds, I'm attracted by someone by the color of their eyes. Because eyes tell the truth even when the mouth does not. _'I feel like he planning how to kill me or something' _I sweat dropped.

"No my twin brother died also." I told them before I could stop myself. 'Dang it! What if they find out that Addison is the only boy twin and that girl is me! I'll just be really cautious. Hopefully, I haven't screwed this up.' I thought to myself. I looked up at the club. I sigh in relief to see no confused or questioning looks from them.

Their looks cause my eyes fill up with tears._ 'I can't cry. Crying makes one vulnerable. I can't be weak, I have to be strong. Because being strong is all I have left. I can't tell them the truth. I don't like talking about my family. In my mind, I am a coward. I should've stayed at the prison but I ran away instead. I can't even get help. Headquarters still haven't given anyone any orders. It's probably too late now. My family is most-likely dead by now. I think it's best if they were. But a part of me still thinks that there is a chance. The desire to save my family is far too great to give up on them. I made a promise. A promise that could cost me my life in the end. I need to figure out a plan to save them. And I need a plan fast.' _The whole club hugs me except for Mori and Kyoya. Mori isn't an affectionate person so he just pats my head. _'I never was hugged when I was a child. The people at my school just left me alone. Since they left me alone I built walls around myself. But there is just something about this club that is slowly breaking the walls that have been around me for way too long. I didn't know what to do when they hugged me. Should I hug back? I've never really been hugged before but somewhere deep inside there is happiness. I wonder what they will think if my secret gets out. Maybe they will understand and could possibly help? But I can't tell them, not yet. Only because of my family's safety and theirs. Why do I even care about the host club? I know, it's because they are like a family. Something I miss. Something I need. Maybe I can find a way to trust them. Isn't this the way to make friends?' _I think to myself as they let me go.

"Kaede-san, if you family is dead then who are you staying with?" Haruhi asks me.

"A women named Ms. Sasaki, who I met in Germany. But she is returning next week." I tell Haruhi.

"Where will you live after that? I can't have my son living on the street!" Tamaki exclaims putting his hands on my shoulders.

I still flinched under his touch as I replied, "I'm not your son, Tamaki-Senpai. Don't worry I'll figure something out." I ignore Tamaki as he starts ripping up paper in his corner of woe.

"If you need a place to stay you're welcome to stay with me after she leaves." Haruhi says.

I replied, "Thank you, Haruhi."

Tamaki stops building a hamster home and rushes to Haruhi., "BUT Haruhi! but Kaede is a BOY! As your daddy I say he can't live with you!"

"Tamaki-Senpai it's not your choice, it's mine. How much times have I told you that you are not my dad!" Haruhi says getting irritated at Tamaki. Tamaki goes to his corner of woe while grumbling.

"Mommy's girl. Why is daughter so mean to Daddy? She must hate me."

"Who is 'Mommy?" I wondered out loud.

"Sadly, that title belongs to me. Considering that I am the vice-president of this club." Kyoya speaks from behind his black notebook.

"hmm." I said.

"Senpai I don't hate you." Haruhi assures Tamaki trying to cheer him up.

"I forgive you. Your so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki says while hugging and rubbing his cheek against Haruhi's.

"The boss is such a pervert." Hikaru and Karou chorus.

"Take that back you two doppelgängers!" Tamaki starts chasing them around the room.

"Are they always like this?" I question as I watch the three energetic boys.

"Not all the time. Hikaru and Karou just love messes with Tamaki-Senapi but they mean no harm." Haruhi says in a monotone.

"Oh." I say as Tamaki starts throwing stuff at the twins. How can the rest of the club deal with these three? I wonder as I look around the room. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are sitting at a table eating strawberry cake. Well, Honey is eating while Mori is just sitting there listening to twins now started to flirt with Haruhi causing Tamaki to get jealous and yell at them. And now Tamaki is in his corner of woe. Rejected. Then there's Kyoya, standing quietly beside me, writing in a black notebook. I glance sideways at him._ 'What is he writing all the time?' _I thought to myself.

"Do you ever take a break, Ootori-Senpai?" I asked the guy with glasses beside me.

"I don't have time to take a break, Kaede-san. This club takes a lot of planning to make sure everything is in order. If things do not go correctly then it's not just the club that pays for it. The customers here are all the heirs of their family business. In order to expand family business every girl who comes to this room must be happy no matter the cost."

"Hmm, I see. So this club was just created for business?" I questioned.

"No of course not," Kauro puts his arm around my shoulder as Hikaru speaks and copies his brother, "Boss created this club when he was in our year."

"Okay but why?" I wondered.

"I created this club because I wanted friends. I am determined to keep this club together no matter what happens. This club is the closest thing I have to a family." Tamaki says while giving me a genuine smile and his eyes on the verge of tears. He's such a drama queen, well "king" in his case.

Being the daughter of a spy, I managed to do some researching on my own during my free class. I didn't have time to read everyone's file. But I read that Tamaki has family issues, he isn't able to see his mother who lives in France because of his grandmother. I can tell that he misses her very much. 'He has the same determination I do. Despite how naïve and obnoxious he is, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him.'

I replied, "I am sorry Suoh-Senpai. You do have friends, amazing friends who care a lot about you."

"It's okay. Just so you know, Kae-kun, they are your friends also." Tamaki tells me while motioning to the rest of the club. Friends?

"Friends?"

"What? Have you never had friends before?" A twin asked me. His hair is parted on the right but I forgot which one he is.

I look at the ground before whispering, "No.."

Honey came up to me and looked me in the eye since he's shorter than I am, "Well, we are happy to be your first friends, ne?" He gives me a hug and a smile then returns to eat some cake.

The whole club nodded in agreement. I feel like this club is like a team. They all are different but they all work well together. I suddenly got an idea,

"Are any of you up for a game of baseball?"

"I've heard of that game before! But I don't know how to play." Tamaki said with a excited glint in his eyes.

Luckly, the Baseball park was nearby so it didn't take long for us to arrive. They didn't know how to play the game so I had to teach them. After explaining the game three times, We are ready to start the game. It would've been two times if the twins didn't insult Tamaki which caused him to build a hamster home in the middle of the field.

"Do you guys understand your place?" I asked as I took my spot as pitcher. The host club weren't the only people playing. I managed to get my twenty three-year old boss, Hitori to play, Naomi, a girl my age that I befriened at work, Arai who is a friend of Haruhi's, and Haruhi's father, Ryoji, but he told me to call him Ranka.

"Ready Tamaki-Senpai?" I asked as I got ready to throw the ball.

He nodded his head and tighten his grip of the upside down bat.

I dropped my arm, "Suoh-Senpai, your holding the bat upside down."

Tamaki blushes in embarrassment as his switches his bat around. The twins, both in the right and left outfield are rolling on the ground laughing. But before Tamaki has time to yell at them, I throw the baseball at him. He swings too late and the ball lands perfectly into Mori's mitt.

"Nice catch, Mori-Senpai!" I smiled at him before turning to Tamaki, "Tamaki-Senpai! You have to concentrate! Lets try this again. And please keep your eye on the ball this time." I say to the flushed blonde. Mori returned my smile while my back was turned.

I throw ball all at Tamaki. Tamaki hits the ball right out of the park.

"What did I do wrong?" Tamaki says as he starts crying.

'What an idiot' I think as I walked toward Tamaki.

"Suoh-Senpai, you didn't lose the ball you got a home run! That is a good thing. Now you have to run on all the bases. " I assure Tamaki as I help him up. He starts running from base to base as I look around the field.

"The score is now 1 to 0" I said as Tamaki's team cheers.

There are four other members besides myself on my team, the twins, Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, and Naomi. Kyoya just sat on the bench the entire time writing in his black book. On Tamaki's team there is Haruhi, Ranka, Mr. Hitori, Ari, and of course, Tamaki. With that being said, Naomi steps up to the plate.

"Ready to lose, Naomi?" I tell her as I get ready to throw the ball.

She replied, "Me? Lose? Oh please, Kaede, we both know that I won't allow that. You too nice to not go easy on it. "

I sighed and agreed with her while she laughed and stuck her tongue out. 'Maybe I'm too nice' I thought to myself before I threw my fastest ball. She manages to hit a home run and races through the bases and slides into home plate.

After playing baseball for about two hours, we are exhausted. The ending score was 8-12 which means that my team won. Mr. Hitori, Ranka, Haruhi, Naomi, and Arai already left. So it's just me, the twins, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"Thank you Kae-kun for showing us how to play!" Honey says in his cheery voice.

"Anytime, Honey-Senapi." I reply while giving him a small smile.

"So that's what commoners do for fun." Hikaru said.

"We should do that again sometime, Kaede-kun" Karou tells me as he and his brother put their arms around my shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged them off then got my stuff together. I had Tamaki's beloved bear which I have to clean once I get home. I turned to the remaining Host club members.

"I gotta go guys." I said as I began to walk home.

"Wait, Kaede-kun! We can just take you home!" Tamaki tells me as he catches up to me.

"Thank you but no. I don't live too far away from here." I commented and started walking again.

It took me fifteen minutes to get home.

"Hi Ayame" I said as I walked through the door.

"Hey Kaede. How was school?" Ayame replies from the kitchen.

I tell her about the Host club and the rest of my day.

"I see. I'm glad you are making friends. I just put a load of clothes in the washer so you can put his bear in there."

"Thank you, Ayame." I say as I went to put the bear with the load.

After doing that, I went back into the livingroom and sat on the couch.

"Ayame, Have you gotten any news of orders yet?" I said barely above a whisper.

Ayame answers when she hears my question, "No I'm sorry I haven't, Hun. But remember, you come from a family of strong and brave people. I can assure you that they will be fine. "

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked.

"Headquarters is dealing with the Italian Mafia. It's not an easy job, It takes a lot of planning to do. "

I sighed and turned on the TV. Tired from today's events I fell asleep.

Ayame puts the clothes from the washer into the drier when she saw me resting.

After a while, I feel someone shake my shoulders.

"Kaede. Kaede. Wake up" A voice says as I open my eyes.

"What?" I asked while glaring at Ayame.

"I have bad news."

"What is it?"

Ayame pulls out Tamaki's bear from behind her back. Instead of being brown, the bear is now a bright pink and is missing an eye.

"MEIN GOTT! HOW ZE HECK DID ZAT HAPPEN?" I yelled as I grabbed the bear.

"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry Kaede." Ayame shrugs before continuing, "I don't know how to get it back to normal."

I sighed and calmed down, "It's okay. It was just an accident. Tamaki is going to kill me though. Maybe Haruhi can help." I pulled out my phone and called said girl.

She answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Haru-chan, I um need your help."

"It's pink." Haruhi says in a monotone as I show her Tamaki's bear.

'Thank you for pointing out the obvious!' I think to myself as we both sit down on the couch.

"Kyoya-Senpai will probably raise my debt and Tamaki-Senpai is going to kill me!" I continue to ramble until Haruhi holds up her hand.

"Wait a second, Kaede-san. I don't think Tamaki will be that angry. If he is then he'll calm down after a while. As for Kyoya, maybe we can get him to understand?" Haruhi shrugs.

"I'm dead." I says as I put my head in my hands.

Haruhi asks, "Is there any chance you could have a replacement teddy bear in your closet?"

I replied, "Well that could be possible but I don't have many belongs because of the fire. But Ms. Sasaki sometimes put her stuff in there. "

"Oh. Can we check?"

"Sure, I guess." I said as I lead her to my closet.

Luckily, there's no female clothing is my closet. Ayame and I thought ahead for when someone comes over. If I'm honest I do miss looking like a girl and wearing girl clothes. But it's the best for me to keep up this 'Kaede' act.

"Would this work?" I questioned as I pulled out a teddy bear that looks like Tamaki's except it's fur is a few shades lighter.

"Hmm." Haruhi puts on her thinking face before coming up with an idea. "I got it! You could tell Tamaki that your washer causes everything to lighten a few shades. Tamaki might be understanding since you're a, in Tamaki's words, 'commoner'.

"I sure hope he understands. I really don't want an add to my debt." I says as I leave to put the light brown teddy in my bag. I return to my room to see Haruhi holding up the only picture I have left of my family.

"Oh, is this your family?" I nodded my head before she continued. "They look nice. I miss my mom sometimes, too." Haruhi said as she set the picture down.

"My condolences, Haru-chan." I said as I motioned her to sit down on my bed.

"It's fine." Haruhi takes a look at the picture again before looking up at me. Since I am 5'7" I'm taller than the short brown-haired girl. When I don't reply Haruhi continues,

"Kaede-san, didn't you said you had a twin brother?" Haruhi looks at the picture once again before settling her look on me.

'Uh oh. What am I going to do? I could tell her. Haruhi does seem like a gossiping type. Now that I think about it, none of the Host club members do. They are all so causious about keeping Haruhi's secret. Maybe they could keep mine? Is that a risk I'm willing to take? They will probably find out sooner or later.' I looked at the picture before looking at Haruhi.

"Yes, I did." I said as I put my head down.

"Then who's that?" She says as she points to me in the picture.

I couldn't think of what I should do next. I was having a battle inside of my head on if I should tell her or not. After a while, I picked one, no matter the outcome.

I started speaking, "Haur-chan, can you keep a secret?"

She replied, "Of course."

I sighed, "My name is Adelaide Cosette Shuneman. " I allowed my voice to return to its natural octave. I replayed that sentence in my head a thousand times thinking how foreign my name sounded. I continued to tell Haruhi everything except for a few punishments I was given. I didn't tell her the reason my family was taken. Honestly, I'm unclear about it myself, my Vati never told me. I just guessed that it was because he's a spy. Now that I think about it, I don't know what kind of work my Vati does. I know he's a spy of course but what kind? Maybe I'll find out sooner it later. After a long awkward silence, I looked at Haruhi. If she was shocked or feeling any emotion she sure didn't show it.

"I'm sorry." I said as I put my head in my hands and hid my face from her. My apologly wasn't just to her, it was for the Host club, and it was also for my family. I felt like I let everyone down.

Haruhi, someone who doesn't show much affection, pulls me into a side hug and started talking again, "I wish you would've told someone sooner. The Host club may be immature and rich and annoying but they could keep this secret. Has there been any orders to save them?" I shook my head. Haruhi gives me a sympatric look, "I'm sure they will be okay. Maybe Kyoya's police force could help?"

"He has his own police force? Rich brat..." I said as Haruhi released me.

Haruhi laughs and replies, "I thought the same thing when I first met the Host club. His police force is actually the best in Japan."

"How did you meet them?" I asked.

"I was looking for a library and stumbled into the music room by accidently. I broke a vase worth 8 million yen and had to become their dog. After a while they let me become a host."

"Oh. I didn't know you went through the same thing." I said.

"Yeah. Their not so bad after you get to know them. They are actually pretty trustworthy and good people." Haruhi tells me. She looks at the time for a second before looking back at me.

"I gotta go. Thank you for having me over. Don't worry too much about Tamaki. He's a nice guy. I'll see you tomorrow, Adelaide."

"Your welcome. Oh and Haru-chan can you do me a favor?" I asked as I get up beforing continuing.

"Don't tell the Host club yet or anyone. And could you please call me Kaede?" I questioned.

"Sure, Kaede-san." Haruhi says before she gets ready to leave.

"Thank you, Haruhi. For everything."

"Your welcome, Kaede." Haruhi replies as she leaves. Her apartment is across the street so it isn't far for her to walk.

After watching her return home safely, I sighed and settled on my bed back in my room. I'm pretty sure this was the longest day in my life. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better. An image of my family goes through my mind as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**I'm sorry for the late chapter! Please forgive me! If you have any ideas of themes for the host club don't hesitant to message me! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! Oh and don't forget to vote on which character you think Adelaide should end up with!**


	4. Chapter 4: Exotic?

**Hi! Please forgive me for the late chapter. I have been super busy! Please review! :) I own nothing except for Kaede and Mr. Hitori!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Exotic? 

"So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, ye-"

My alarm didn't get to finish the song before I quickly slammed my hand on it making it shut up. I'm not a morning person at all. I regret putting it as my wake-up song.  
My home might be Germany but I spent my summer vacation in America earlier this year. Since I am the daughter of a spy, I had to go with my Vati on some of his business trips. Even though my Vati was usually busy, It felt like a vacation to me. But I never found out what kind of work my father does. All I know is that he has a lot of business parteners from all over the world. America was my favorite place to visit. I relive in memories as I start getting ready for school.  
After eating the pancakes, my favorite breakfast, that Ayame fixed, I leave to start my walk to school. I reached my destination within five minutes of the last bell. After entering, I went straight to Mr. Honda's room.

"Good morning, Haruhi." I say to the girl in front of me.

"Morning, Kaede." She responds and give me a small smile.

"Hey Kaede-kun," I hear a twin say as if he is going to ask me a question. Hikaru? Kaoru?

"Yes?"

"Do you like the beach?" Both twins question.

"Not really. Why?"

"The host club is taking a trip to the beach in a few days." Haruhi answers before the twin devils opened their mouths.

"Oh."

"And since you're our dog," Said Hikaru.

"You have to come. It's only for two and a half days. " Kaoru finishes for his twin.

"Okay, but you guys cannot force me to go swimming. "

"Why not?" The twins ask in unison. They both have a mischievous glint in their golden brown eyes

"I hate swimming."

"Kyoya's gonna raise your debt." The boys tease.

'I could care less about what that wealthy brat is going to do.' I think while getting a headache. There's just something about the twins that cause me to have a short fuse. Now that I realized it, I'm not as quiet as I was before meeting the Host club. Addison would be proud of me, since he was the more talkative twin. He always tried to get me to be more open with other people.

"I don't care. I am not swimming." I said while getting annoyed. Honestly, I really didn't want them to know about my fear of water. I didn't really tell Haruhi what went on inside that prison. Cattivo's punishments created this fear. Well its not really a fear of water per say... it's fear of drowning.

"Suite yourself." they both say as they shift their bodies to listen to Mr. Honda.

The rest of my day went by really slow. Most of the stuff the teachers are teaching is stuff I already know. It's a good thing in a way because it easier to keep my grades up. I wouldn't want to lose my scholarship.

I was about to walk into the club room when Richbuttglassespants texted me telling me to go get more coffee. How in the heck did glasses get my number? I sighed as I traveled to the commoner's market. Haruhi told me the brand she would buy when she was the 'errand boy'. I'm tired of being their dog. I remember how I said that I would die before I joined the host club and now look where I'm at. Oh,Thankfully, the coffee was half off so I was able to buy a lot of it. I'm hoping this will last the club for a while. Although, I really doubt it knowing how many customers they get a day. It's a good thing Kyoya told me to get coffee, which means that I won't have to talk to Tamaki until after club activities. He's going to kill me when he finds out what happened. It would be a good idea if I told him in private if he starts yelling at me.

Ten minutes later I walk through the door with a sack full of coffee, I set my bag with the almost priceless beloved toy and the other bear by the table I usually sit at. When I looked up I saw a girl sitting there. "Oh hello Keiji-san, how may I help you?" I asked her giving her a small smile.

"Oh I don't need anything thank you. I just wanted to ask you some questions. Please, call me Akira." The girl is one of Tamaki's regular customers.

"Oh okay. May I ask, Why?" I say while thinking the most worst outcomes possible. I take a seat across from her.

"I just want to know more about you incase you become a Host. Think of it as a trial-run" She smiles before continuing,  
"So Kae-kun, what are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies? Well I enjoy history and I love to read. What are yours?"

"My favorite thing to do is draw."

"Oh really? That's cool. I wish I could draw. You should bring some of your drawing for me to see. Only if you want to." I said.

"If you like me to, I could teach you."

"You would? Yes, thank you I would like that." I give her a small smile.

She returns the smile and restarts her questioning,

"Um what does your dad do for a living?"

"H-he worked at a flower shop before he died." I tell her before a frown forms on my face. I feel bad for lying to people. Actually, what I said wasn't all a lie. My Vati did own a flower ship called, Schon Blume. But still, it's not right to lie to people. A tear slides down my cheek in shame. I get anger at myself and wipe it away quickly.

"I'm sorry, Kae-kun! I didn't mean to upset you! Please forgive me!" She exclaims. Her voice brought caused the host club and the customers at their tables to look our way. My cheeks redden in embarrassment. Akira notices and her cheeks turn a brighter shade.

"It's okay. You didn't know. I forgive you. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I say while trying to quickly change the subject.

She reaches out and grabs my hand. "Yes I would. Thank you Kae-kun." She said as she squeezed my hand.

I get up from my sit and carry the sack of coffee into the kitchen.

"Wow he's pretty good." Hikaru whispers his brother from their table.

"His tears look real." Said Kaoru noticing the tear track on Kaede's cheek.

"That is the act of a true host." Tamaki says dramatically while looking like he has an idea.

"Seems like Tono might have some competition pretty soon. If Kaede becomes a host." The Kaoru says while watching Kaede return to his table with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, If he becomes a host." Hikaru said as he got bored and returned to his customers.

"It would profit the host club." Kyoya says as the rest of the club members goes back to what they were doing.

"Here you go, Akira-san." I tell her say I sit down with a beautiful cup in my hand. 'Hmm, Ginori. No wonder why my debt is so high. Wealthy brats.' I think while looking closely at the tea-cup. The clock strikes five, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry princesses but I'm afraid the host club is closing up for today. I hope you all come back tomorrow" Tamaki Suoh informs the ladies while giving them all his host smile.

"Thank you for sitting me today, Akira-san. I can't wait for you to teach me how to draw." I say to her while giving her a smile.

The girls and Akira leave making the room quiet once again. Well it was quite peaceful, until the twins start to chase Haruhi which caused Tamaki to get involved. Mori and Honey had to go do something so they left after club activities ended. I catch Tamaki's arm as he runs past me.

"Tamaki-Senpai, may I talk to you? Alone?"

"Why yes of course you may."

I grab my bag and lead him into a room. I closed the door behind me. Taking a deep breath before I began talking. "Tamaki-Senpai I am very sorry about your bear and the tea-cup. I am so sorry. I'm still trying to fix it so you can have this one until then." I rambled and pulled out the makeshift bear.

"It's oka-" He stops speaking when something in my bag catches his attention. Tamaki reaches his hand in my bag and pulls out his hot pink teddy bear. I shifted my look away from him but I had the feeling that he was glaring at me. Once I met his violet eyes my thoughts were wrong. Instead of being angry, his face is soft and kind. "I forgive you Kaede-kun. Actually, I like it better. Hot pink is my mother's favorite color." He tells me while smiling. His smile wasn't his host one, this smile was genuine. His smile causes me to give him a shy one of my own.

"Oh, I just remembered something. I have thought a lot lately and I think you are now ready to become a Host!"

"W-hat? But I thought you forgave me!" I flabbergasted.

"I did. But we had to cancel club activities that day and you broke a specialzed teacup so you know have to have 75 requests! And you have to teach the club and I some commoner ways!" Tamaki exclaims. He seemed excited to see another 'commoner' house.

"Why? Besides, I have work tonight." I said.

"Then it's settled. We will visit you at work and you will teach us another time!" Tamaki tells me as he leaves the room.

'Could life get anymore worse?' I sigh as I followed Tamaki.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later, I guess." I tell the club as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"Hello Hitori-sama!" I say to my boss as I walked into the bookstore.

"Ah hello there Kaede-san. You are here early."

"You're going to get some visitors soon. A few of my friends from school want to see where I work."

"That is fine, Kaede-san. I am glad that you are making friends!" Mr. Hitori tells me before continuing,  
"Oh and Naomi called in sick today, is it okay if you took over her shift? She's closing tonight." Hitoshi tells me from his spot behind the counter.

"Yes, that's fine." I'm so glad we have two days off starting tomorrow.

"Thank you." He replies before he gets a customer

Right when I clocked in to start my shift, I heard an all too familiar bell ring.

"Welcome to Hitori's Heion Honya! How may I help you?" I greeted the visitors with my normal shy smile then I frown once I got a better look at them.

"THAT WAS SO POLITE!" I heard a voice shout and said person tackled me in a big hug.

"Tamaki-senpai, please get off of me." I told the way too excited blonde.

"My son is so mean." Tamaki replies as he starts ripping paper.

"Senpai!" I groaned knowing that I'll have to clean that up later.

"Kaede-san, I'll have you know that jobs at strictly forbidden at Ouran Academy." Kyoya told me with his pen and notebook in hand. 'Seriously, what the heck is in that thing?'

"I talked with Suoh-san and he made an exception." Mr. Hitori explained to the Shadow King.

They started talking about business which I got bored quickly and started to look around the store. I saw the twins calmly to my surprise playing on their Nintendo 3DS on the couch. Mori and Honey well mostly Honey was looking at the bakery, while Tamaki was still in his corner of woe uttering how we all hate him and stuff like that. I then realized that one member was missing.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She went shopping." Mori answered, breaking his streak of one word sentences.

"Oh. Lucky." I whispered quietly so I wouldn't offend the Host club.

I was putting up books when Tamaki's voice brought my attention to him sitting on a table in the middle of the bookstore.

"In case you guys don't know, we need to figure out a type for Kaede!" Tamaki yelled and was instantly quieted by a flying book and a 'shh' from Mr. Hitori.

He continued, much quieter, well as quiet as Tamaki's voice can get, "Any suggestions?"

"Boring." One of the twins said, Kaoru? I think? You would think that me being a twin would magically give me the ability to tell the difference but sadly the world doesn't work like that. Maybe I'll be able to tell them apart soon.

"I think Kae-kun would be the shy type, right Takashi?" Honey says as he looks up at his tall friend.

Mori says, "Yeah."_ 'Man, he has a deep voice.' _I think to myself until I heard gears start working.

I glared at the twin who called me boring before watchinng a stage come up out of the floor with a girl on top of it.

"Hohohohohoho! It was brought to my attention that you guys need help! In my opinion, Kaede should be the exotic type!" The girl said. _'When did that get there?!'_

"Okay, but how is he 'exotic', Renge?" A twin said. 'So her name's Renge..'

"His foreign accent and looks of course! Kaede is distant because of the love he never received as a child! Oh, you poor tortured soul!" I zoned Renge out as she started making up stories about my "childhood".

"It fits perfectly!" Tamaki says as he gives me another hug and rubs his cheek with mine. Causing my face to turn red in embrassment.

"Boss, you may want to stop that." The twins warned.  
Tamaki ignores them and continues what he's doing.

I sighed deeply hopeing my blush disappeared before speaking, "Thank you guys for visiting me but may you please leave?"

Tamaki looks at me with puppy-dog eyes. "You don't want us here?"

"Not really." I deadpanned. Only Tamaki seemed affected as he retreats to a dark corner.

"Son is mean. He must hate me." Tamaki says as he draws a circle on the floor.

The twins start laughing and teasing Tamaki.

Two hamster homes, twenty mushrooms, a broken finger, an hour, and an add to my debt later, (don't ask) I finally got rid of the Host club and continued my shift.

When I finished my shift, a book left of the table caught my eye. After reading the title of the book, 'Divergent' I opened the first page and was surprised to find something written in it.

_"To Kaede, I thought you might like this book. A friend of mine just finished it not too long ago and hopefully you will get a chance to read it soon. The host club is a great group of people and I can tell they care a lot about you. Thank you for closing tonight. Your boss, Rikiya Hitori."_ I read out loud.

I held the book to my chest as I locked the door to the café/bookstore and walked home in the dark. When I got home I remembered that the Host club was going to the beach over the weekend and I still haven't packed my bag. I think it's a good idea to go ahead and pack my bag. It's a three day weekend so theres no classes on Friday. I walked past the kitchen when a letter caught my eye. I scanned over the letter, a part of me sighed and another part of me felt very nervous. The note told me that Ayame had to return to Germany immediately (Hopefully because of orders to rescue my family) and that the lease on the rent house expires in a week. So now I'll have to pay for everything. But that's okay, I'm sure that I make enough money to do so. At least its only for another week.

After I finished packing, I finally looked at the clock. The red numbers were 4:08 a.m. and I realized that going to sleep would be useless. So I wrapped myself in blankets on the couch and started to read the book Mr. Hitori gave me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Chopin's Nocturne

Hey! I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you reading my story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Chapter 5: Chopin's Nocturne

*flashback Addison's POV*

"Come with me" A voice calls into the darkness of my room.

I didn't even have time to fully open my eyes before being dragged into the cell next to mine. My parents were in there! They seemed fine but where's Adelaide? Something feels wrong. The man releases his tight grip on my arm and leaves the room as another man enters. Cattivo. Man, I hate this guy. I don't like being on his bad side! He's violent! I don't know I did for him to hate me so much.

"How are you this-a evening?" Cattivo ask with his arms folded across his chest. It is dark outside but I know what he looks like. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He has an italian accent. I'm taller than he is. But he can still hurt me!

"We're fine. How are you?" My Vati replies politely. My mother and I can see right through it. My Vati is ready to bite this guy's head off. I don't blame him. I have the same Germanic temper.

"I'm great." Cattivo tells and in the shadows I see him walk from one side to the other.

"What do you want, Cattivo?" My Vati questions after a long silence.

"Well, I hate being the bearer of bad news but, Adelaide is dead." Cattivo tells us from the corner of the cell. "That is all."

I didn't hear Cattivo exist and close the door. I couldn't hear my mother's heartbreaking sobs and my Vati's words of pain and anger. I couldn't hear. I just feel numb. Why Adelaide? The only thing going through my mind is Adelaide as I pulled my knees to my chest.

Adelaide and I, being twins, were always together. Where I would go, she would go and vice versa. Even when I was with my own friends. She was my best friend! I was there for her and she was there for me. When we were little we promise to protect each other, no matter what. I let her down. I can't help but feel guilty for her death. I know it was out of my control but I'm her twin! I deserved to die not her. I'm the oldest one. I'm suppose to protect her, right? I know I can't protect her from everything but why didn't I try? If I tried to take her place for today, would she still be alive? She is dead but she's still here. She's alive in my heart. My sister has a soul no one can forget! I'm glad I was a part of that. But if she was the better part than what am I? Right now I'm nothing. I feel like nothing. Adelaide isn't the only person who died today.

Maybe it's best if I just left. But I can't? Or can why? There's must be some secret way out of this hell. Why am I even here? I don't even know why we here. Nobody has told Adelaide and I anything. Maybe I can escape. But wouldn't living with the knowledge of not protecting my twin be a greater punishment? I deserve to feel guilty.

I don't know how much time has passed since being told about Adelaide's fate. All I know is that I need a plan. I can't tell my parents. I'll find a way to escape. Most people into similar situations would just give up. But not me. Adelaide's death created a fire inside of me. A hopeful flame. A burning desire slowly melting away the numbness I felt inside just moments before. Maybe I escape and get stronger. Gain the ability to kill Cattivo. I'll come back and kill him myself. I'll avenge my sister. I won't stop blaming myself until he is dead. This plan might take a while. A few weeks. Maybe even a year. But I think Adelaide would have faith in me. She always would have more faith in me than I could ever have in myself. Adelaide gave me hope. Hell, she still in giving me hope even after she's dead.

*Present Day Adelaide's POV*

(A/N: A few days has passed since the last chapter just to let you know!)

Friday, September 2nd, 2011

I hate mornings. Want to know the most annoying voice to wake up to is? Pounding. On doors. This is the thought that goes through my mind as I pull myself out of bed. I slowly walk to the door and pull it open.

'My morning just got worst. Of all days, why today?' I think to myself as I close the door on the Host Club. Thankfully, I was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts to sleep in.

"Kae-chan! Please open the door!" Tamar whines on the other side.

'He's even more annoying in the morning.' I sighed as went upstairs to change and grab my suitcase.

I sighed even deeper if possible when the door reopens and was carelessly slammed shut. I guess I forgot to lock it. Mr. Hitori had me working until three this morning and I didn't go to sleep till five. It's now seven-thirty.

"It's small." One of the twins says as soon as they walk into the door. They all settle in the livingroom.

"Be nice, Hikaru." Haruhi scolds. Haruhi looks like she would rather be anywhere but here with the Hosts. You and me both.

"Another commoner household! Gents! Commence gym sitting positions!" Tamaki says as he crossed his legs on the ground.

"I think it's cute, right Takashi?" Honey piped from his spot on the floor

"Yeah." Mori replies.

I get myself a cup of coffee before I take a sit in a chair. Looking up at the club I notice an important member missing.

"Where's Kyoya-Senpai?"

Honey answers, "He's still asleep. We decided to get you first so you could help us, Kae-chan"

The twins and Tamaki hide behind Mori with a frighten look on their faces.

"Help you?"

"Kyo-chan's grumpy when he wakes up." Honey replies.

"Ah, His blood type is AB isn't it?" I wonder out loud. My brother has the same blood type while I'm blood type A.

"He's scary! He almost took my head off last time I woke him up!" Tamaki says.

"Boss, that's because you poured icy cold water on him." The twin next to me said.

"Okay. I doubt he's that scary in the morning."

"Easy for you to say." Hikaru explains.

After finishing my coffee, I was in a better mood. Well, as good as my mood could get with the lack of sleep last night. The men in the Host club changed the topic into about the beach while Haruhi was looking at Ayame and I's bookcase. I joined her.

I spoke first, "Good morning Haruhi."

"Hello, Kaede." Haruhi gives me a smile.

"Do you like to read?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I study in the my spare time when I'm not with the host club so I never have time." Haruhi replies.

"Oh, that's sucks."

"So Sasaki-san left for Germany, didn't she?" Haruhi questions.

"Yeah. My rent goes out two days after we get back from the beach." I said.

"Well the offer to stay with me is still up if you want to."

"Of course, I would be delighted." I say while giving Haruhi a smile.

"My father would be happy to meet you. He's already might the Host Club."

I laughed quiet enough so only Haruhi could hear, "I don't want to know how that went."

"Yeah you don't." She laughs.

"It's seems like Kaede and Haruhi get along well, right Takashi?" Honey says.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"MY SON AND DAUGHTER ARE BEING NICE TO EACH OTHER! I MUST BE A GREAT DADDY!" Tamaki runs and pulls both of us into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm not your daughter/son." Haruhi and I said at the same time. With me saying son, of course.

"Harsh!" Tamaki replies as he pouts in his corner of woe.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. Please stop growing mushrooms." I plead while standing next to Tamaki.

"Don't we need to go wake, Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked no one in particular.

"Alright gents and Haruhi! Let's go see Mommy!" Tamaki bouncing back as he runs to the limo.

"Let me get my suitcase." I start to say before a large hand grabs it for me. I looked up and flashed Mori a small smile.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"You're welcome." He said in a his very deep voice.

After locking the door to my house, we all get into the limo before driving away.

Surprisingly, it didn't take us very long to arrive at Kyoya's house. I didn't know that he only lived a few blocks from my house.

Tamaki and the twins where already at the door before I even unbuckled my seat belt. The rest of the gang and I joins them as Tamaki knocked on the door.

A maid answered, "Ah! Suoh-sama and company, it is very nice to see you! Please come in."

"Thank you, Arya-san." Tamaki replied as we followed him inside.

"Kyoya-sama is still upstairs. May I offer any one some tea?" She asks us politely.

"No thank you." We all replied and made our way upstairs.

I thought the outside of Kyoya-senpai's house was magnificent but it couldn't be compared to the extraordinary exterior of the inside. On our way through his house I could play but notice a room next to his with a beautiful grand piano in the middle of it. I'm guessing that it was a music room. I'm not as good as Tamaki but I do know how to play. My mother taught me a long time ago. I haven't play in a few months. She also taught me how to play the violin. The violin is the one I practiced that most while my brother played the piano. I wonder if I can still play my brother's favorite song. He always ask me to play it for him on the violin while he would play it on the piano because it is a duet piece for both instruments. Sometimes I would play the violin part to calm him down and fully wake him up.

We stopped at the door to Kyoya's bedroom. Tamaki and the twins both looked to afraid to open it. Honey was wondering if there was any cake downstairs. Haruhi looks tired and like theres more important things to do than be here. Mori looked straight ahead with an expressionless face but looking closely, he has a thoughtful look in his eyes. I guess that just leaves me. I sighed. 'How bad can he be? I use to have to wake up Addison every morning and he was always in a terrible mood. It didn't affect me. No one else was willing to wake him up. Maybe Kyoya isn't as bad as my twin.' I walked closer to the door and put my hand on the door knob.

"Kaede, don't do it! My son is too young to die!" Tamaki whined.

"I'll be fine. Besides, it all depends how you wake him." I said.

The club follows me as we enter the bedroom. It a very modern room with a very high ceiling. The sound of snoring brings my attention to the bed. Kyoya looks so peaceful when he's asleep. But awake, that's a whole different story. Which earns him the name of Shadow King.

"How about you guys try to wake him up, first?" I ask the club.

"How about pancakes? Everyone likes pancakes, right Takashi?" Honey says while randomly pulling out a pancake from no where. He waved it in front of Kyoya's face. "Kyo-chan, wake up!" Kyoya mumbles incoherently in his sleep and turns his head into the pillow.

"Oh well, I tried my best!" Honey said before eating the pancake.

"Let Daddy try!" Tamaki yells surprising not waking up Kyoya after clashing two symbols together. 'He's a really deep sleeper.' I think to myself.

"Drastic times," One twin starts

"Calls for drastic measures." The other twin ends. 'This will not end well' I think as I quietly slip out the door unnoticed.

I was still able to hear the Hosts as I enter the room next door. I'm amazed by the decor and the instruments in the room. A smile forms on my face when I find myself glazing at the most beautiful violin I have ever seen. I remember the last time I picked up a violin. It was the morning of August first, the day my family and I was captured.. My brother was in a grouchy mood and I knew only playing the violin would be the only way to wake him up completely. The song I would play is my favorite song on the violin, as well as my brother's on the piano. My family loved it when I played because they told me that's when my 'true colors' show. I take a deep breath as I pick up the wooden masterpiece. I couldn't help but relive in the memories that seemed to have happened years ago.

*No one's POV*

"Fire in the hole!" The devil brothers yell while throwing a bag of snapping turtles at a sleeping Kyoya.

Kyoya wakes up with an evil aura around him, "Who dares disturb my slumber...?"

The twins and Tamaki hide behind Mori while screaming, "Wrath of the Shadow King!"

Kyoya gives the club a death glare because speaking, Why did you put...snapping turtles in my bed?!"

The twins shrug and reply, "We're bored.."

"Where's Kae-chan?" Honey asks oblivious to Kyoya strangling Tamaki in the background.

"He must have left." Haruhi stated the obvious.

"Hmm" Mori stood expressionless but was deep in thought.

Kyoya starts chasing and shouting at Tamaki and the twins around the room before being interrupted by a beautiful melody filling the ears of the Host Club.

Kyoya stops and takes a deep breath which calms him down, turning him back into the Vice President the Hosts know and love.

"Oh what beautiful music fills these handsome ears of mine. We must find the source!" Tamaki and the Host walk out of the room and followed the sound next door.

"Ah, Chopin's Nocturne in E-flat major, Op. 9, No. 2. Chopin wrote this when he was twenty years old and which was composed between 1830 and 1832. However, this piece was not published until 1833. This song can also be played on the piano." Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up.

All of the Hosts looked shocked, not only by the beauty of the music, but by the emotion Kaede puts into the song.

"This song must be really important to him." Haruhi says.

"Kae-Kun must be showing his true colors, right Takashi?" Honey says with a smile on his face.

"Hmm." Mori replies.

"Who ever thought that" Hikaur trails off.

"he would be so passionate about music." Kaoru completes.

Tamaki suddenly got an idea and slowly made his way to the piano without being caught by Kaede. It's not like Kaede was going to notice. Her face looked soft with her eyes closed while she continued playing the song. Tamaki waited a moment before joining in.

(A/N: By the way, the Host still think she is a boy. Only Haruhi knows. Kyoya doesn't even know because Adelaide learned how to hide her identity perfectly by her father if she would ever have the need to in the future.)

*Adelaide's POV*

My eyes shot open once I heard the unmistakable sound of a piano playing Chopin's Op. 9, No. 2 in the back ground. Instead of seeing Addison, I see the concentrated look of Tamaki Suoh. I knew he was able to play the piano but I never thought he would know this song. Hearing the piano caused me to think of Addison even more. To my distraught, a lone tear slide down my cheek. There was always something about me playing the violin that caused all of my walls to fall. Once the song slowly closes, my walls come back up instantly. I reluctantly place the instrument into its case as my mind drifts to my twin brother. The sound of clapping burst through my sad thoughts in my mind.

"That was great, Kae-chan!" Honey exclaims as he propels at me and wraps his arms around my neck. I just stand there while listening to the compliments that Host are giving me. Honey lets me go and takes his place on Mori's shoulders.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" The President shouts above the rest. He engulfed me into another killing 'Tamaki hug'.

"Thank you, Tamaki-Senpai. I appreciate you joining me." I said once he left go and I was able to breathe.

"THAT WAS SO SWEET!" Tamaki shouts once again pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Your violin playing is surprising. Considering that you have a History scholarship instead of a Fine Arts one. How would you like to play your violin during the Host Club hours? I'll cut your debt by 1/6." Kyoya says while writing in his black notebook.

I gave them a unsure look, "I'll have to think about it."

"Who taught you how to play, Kae-chan?" Honey questioned innocently.

"My mother." I said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Oh. It was very good! She must have been a great teacher!" Honey said.

"Yes, she was." I look up and give Honey a shy smile.

I was then pulled into a big Host Club Hug. Well, excluding Mori and Kyoya, who aren't very affectionate. And Haruhi who didn't particular looked thrilled at having Tamaki rub his cheeks against hers. Tamaki kept on hugging her even after we all broke away.

"I hate to interrupt but we need to head to the beach." Kyoya says while grabbing his suitcase. I watched Haruhi shoot him a thankful smile before looking at me. I gave her a small smile which she returned before we both looked at Tamaki who was slightly blushing at whatever perverted thought crossed his mind at this moment.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Tamaki exclaims and pulls us all outside and into the limo.

"Idiot." Kyoya says cooly, his glasses making a glare that makes it impossible to see his eyes.

"Momma!" Tamaki cries.

We all block out Tamaki's whines and mumbling, except the twins who started teasing the boss. After a drive that droned on for hours, we finally arrived at our vacation site.

"Who private house is this?" I wonder while we all get out of the limo.

"Nekozawa's." Kyoya answers. I noticed that Tamaki's face paled.

"Hm. I've never met him. Why his house?"

"You're never going to met him! I won't let my son met that creepy weirdo! He'll curse you like he cursed me!" Tamaki freaks out and hide behind Mori. Poor Mori.

"He cursed you?"

"Yes he di-" Tamaki started to say before being cut off by Kyoya,

"You entered a foreign language class and took their Greek test." Kyoya said.

"Then explain why my legs felt like lead the next day!" Tamaki shouts.

Kyoya says, "You ran a marathon the day before."

"He seems pretty cool." I replied not listening to Tamaki's remarks about how 'evil' this guy is.

"To answer your question, Nekozawa invited us after we helped him reconnect with his sister last semester."

"Oh." I said while grabbing my bag and went after the rest of the host to the mansion. This place is beautiful! Hopefully, I won't have to wear a swimsuit or going swimming. I really didn't want the Hosts to figure out my fear.

After setting our bags in our rooms. My room was on the second story next door to Haruhi and across from the twins. Tamaki's was next to the twins and Kyoya was on the other side. Mori and Honey use the room next to mine.

The Host and I went on the beach and set out umbrellas and towels to sit on. I was laying down on a towel when giggles and shadows went over me. Looking up, I found myself face to face with a few of our customers.

I gave them a shy smile and held up a finger meaning that I would be right back. I made my way to Kyoya and sat next to him.

"I thought this was a vacation." I asked him.

"Not today. You shouldn't have a problem with only one day of hosting, right?" Kyoya questioned with a menacing look in his eye.

"No, Kyoya-Senpai. Of course, not."

"Good." He replies as I return to the girls.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You're so cute!" They girls said.

One of the girls continued, "Could you teach me something in German?"

"Umm sure." I said while thinking. Maybe if I act more like Tamaki my debt would go away faster. I continue, "Du bist schon, meine Liebe."

"What does that mean?" The girl asked.

"You are beautiful, my love." I replied while giving her a shy smile.

"KAWAII!" The girl screams and blushes profoundly.

The girls all hug each other repeating how adorable and cute I am.

"Why don't you ladies go swimming?" I asked them after a while.

"Would you like to come with us?" One of them,

"No thank you. I can see your beauty perfectly from right here." I gave them a wink.

They all blushed and let out girlish screams before going into the water. _'It's really awkward for me to do this job. I wonder how Haruhi manages.'_ I think as I look around for her. Instead of finding her, I find the twins jumping off of the nearby cliff. Idiots. Their going to get hurt or something. Even if I'm afraid of water, if I watched someone drown or get injured I wouldn't think twice about jumping in and saving them. Just for when that happens, I decided to sit on a nearby rock. It's not too far from the guest but not too close to the water for my discomfort.

"Hi, Kae-chan!" A customer of mine, Akira, yells for me as she looks over the edge of the cliff.

I give her a slight wave as I watch one of the twins jump off the cliff and lands safely into the water. Said Twin swims back to the beach and rejoins his twin. Akira waved back when her other hand slipped and she fell off the cliff.

"Akira!" Another girl screamed when caused all the Hosts to look in our direction.

I didn't think another thought when I suddenly jumped off the rock and swam to Akira. Once I got to her I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her on the rock I was just on. I realized that she hit her head and was unconscious. I was about to pull myself up, when a wave splashed against the rock and caused me to lose my grip. I didn't have any time to scream before I being dragged under.

Safety felt miles away. It was as if no matter how much I swam, I would never reach it. The lack of air reminded me of those times he would stick my head in that bucket. I was sore. Tired. Ready to give up. My legs are like lead. My chest felt like it was hit with a baseball bat. Is this the end? It's getting harder and harder to breathe. That was the last thought I had before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Hi. I have now decided to update only once a month but I might make an exception for the next chapter. :) Please comment rate and review. :)

IMPORTANT:

The beginning of this story starts on August 1, 2011. Adelaide escapes on August the 15 and she arrives in Japan on the 16. Her first day of school was when the second semester started on the 28th. The start of this chapter is the day Adelaide escapes. The other date mentioned in this chapter was the 2nd of September.

I just wanted you all to know what the dates are. :) Thank you for reading. :)


	6. IMPORTANT

**Hello, This is MITBW. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a few months. Honestly, I do not have a good excuse except for laziness. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. To any readers I have left, I am changing the story. Well the story line is the same, I'm just renewing and fixing the chapter I already unloaded. The new chapter one will be fixed and finished by the end of the month. Thank you for reading this. Once again, I am terribly sorry. Oh and I'm also changing the name from Flaming Desires to Escape.**


End file.
